


Hair's Breadth

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Death Becomes Him [2]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: yaoi_challenge, Drabble Pyramid, M/M, Shinigami!Oriya, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-03
Updated: 2005-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empathy is good for some things. Training is better for others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair's Breadth

**Author's Note:**

> For animadri's request: "Oriya/Hisoka, sparring with a bet at stake." Sometimes I manage to stick with a pairing, these days I seem more inclined toward threesomes. Err, sorry?

**Locks to Bind**

"Tatsumi-san is quite taken with Watari-san's hair," Oriya says, leaning over Hisoka so that his own hair falls like a curtain. Hisoka lifts his hand, runs his fingers through it; it feels like silk.

"Is it the length?"

Oriya reaches down, catches a wisp of forelock and touches Hisoka's temple. "The color, I think."

Hisoka blushes, but raises his chin. "Tatsumi still loves Tsuzuki, though."

"As do you."

"It's different."

"Is it? Can you read Tatsumi-san so well?"

"Can you?"

"Perhaps." Oriya drops his head, presses his cheek to Hisoka's and draws his hand down. "I can read you better."

**All Tangled Up**

"Watari-san returns Tatsumi-san's attraction."

Hisoka looks up from reading, remembers their conversation of the previous night, says, "I still haven't felt Tatsumi's attraction."

"You mentioned his emotions are very controlled, but his expression and posture are less so. I can teach you how to read them."

"I would rather read you better. Why does this hold your interest?"

Oriya smiles. "A lifetime of training."

There's more, but Hisoka lets it pass. "That lifetime is past."

"But the training is still of use."

"You intend to play matchmaker." Hisoka's not sure if he's more horrified or amused.

"Someone needs to push."

"I don't think either of them would appreciate your interference."

Oriya shrugs, plucks the book from Hisoka's hands and uses a hair ribbon as a marker before closing it and setting it down. He kneels and places his hands on Hisoka's thighs, leaning in. "Then they can be united in irritation with me."

"They're not wise enemies to make."

"You think they'll retaliate rather than ignore me?"

"It's not a risk I'm willing to take."

Oriya smiles. "But I am, so how will you stop me? A duel?"

"Is that what you want?" Hisoka says against Oriya's mouth.

"One thing."

**Fastened With a Golden Pin**

"I still don't understand why this is so important to you," Hisoka says as they prepare to face each other.

"I'll tell you if you win."

"And you will say nothing to them."

"And I will say nothing." Oriya smiles faintly. "As you will say nothing against it should I win."

"Nor will I defend you should either of them wish revenge."

"So mean, Hisoka," Oriya murmurs, teasing.

Hisoka scowls at what he feels behind the teasing. "You're worried about what they might do in retaliation, yet still you insist on this. Why?"

"If you win, Hisoka," Oriya repeats.

They bow to each other and Hisoka reminds himself this is a match; he does not have to fight his tendency to push too hard. So push hard he does, determined to have his answers. Oriya pushes back, hard enough that Hisoka cannot risk trying to read him.

Even so, they are both startled when Hisoka parries with enough force to send Oriya toppling after a furious exchange of blows. Hisoka moves forward, keeping his sword ready.

"Do you concede?"

"I must. Give me your hand."

Oriya tugs on Hisoka's hand, pulling him down to kneel astride Oriya's chest. It's an evocative position, but Hisoka will not be distracted. "Tell me why."

Before Oriya can, Hisoka feels the sudden rush of shocked arousal at the door, and looks up to see Tatsumi standing there, watching them with hot eyes. He looks back down at Oriya, who does not have to say a word. Who only watches him with eyes both warm and wary.

"Forgive me, I did not realize anyone was in here," Tatsumi says, preparing to withdraw.

And Hisoka touches his hand to Oriya's temple, to his hair, then turns to Tatsumi and holds out the same hand. "Stay, Tatsumi-san."

**Three Strands Braided**

Tatsumi's a polite lover, diffident with Hisoka in his mouth. Hisoka wants the shadows under the calm veneer, so he twists until his head is by Tatsumi's hip. He gestures Oriya down, takes hold of Oriya's hair, and begins to wind it around Tatsumi's cock.

He hears Tatsumi's gasp, looks down to see Tatsumi watching him wide-eyed. Carefully, he tugs the hair free, then coils it back around. Tatsumi's eyes grow heavy-lidded; he returns to his task, mouth hot and moist.

Oriya kisses Hisoka's neck, his ear, careful not to disturb his work. Hisoka turns into the kisses, but doesn't stop the wind and unwind of dark hair around hard flesh. When his orgasm comes, Oriya's hands move over his to keep the rhythm and pressure steady. It's not long before Tatsumi's orgasm follows.

"Allow me," Tatsumi says when Oriya moves to rinse his hair. Oriya sits, lets Tatsumi wash the ends in a basin while Hisoka takes him in hand and finishes him.

Once Oriya's hair is clean, Tatsumi rises as though to leave. They draw him back.

"The night's not done," Oriya says. "Stay, Tatsumi-san."

"You are generous."

Hisoka shakes his head. "We're not. Stay."

Tatsumi says, "Yes."

**Dark Red Love-Knot**

"You cheated," Hisoka says days later, as they eat together in Oriya's house.

"How so?" Oriya's voice is mild, but the corner of his mouth quirks up and Hisoka snorts.

"You know. Tatsumi keeps looking at Watari's hair." _And yours_.

"I'm not the one who indulged his interest."

"I only did what you've done." Hisoka is proud of himself for not blushing. At least not until Oriya grins.

"Yes, and you seemed a very good student. Shall I teach you again tonight?"

"Maybe I'll teach you not to cheat."

"Penance is a lesson I know. I'll show you."


End file.
